This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Seminars on genomic DNA footprinting was presented at: Albert Einstein College of Medicine January 2009 University of Pennsylvania February 2009 University of Colorado Health Science Center February 2009 University of California at Davis February 2009 University of Texas Health Science Center March 2009